ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Dolls
are the transformed bodies of Ultras, monsters and Aliens from various universes. History New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga some time prior to the series, a multiversal war named the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good and the side of evil side, with the participants being comprised of the Ultramen versus the monsters and aliens for the universe. In the middle of the battle a dark giant appeared, looming over everyone else and transformed them into Spark Dolls. It was then that an Ultraman named Ginga fought the dark figure however their battle ended in a draw, resulting in both being changed into Spark Dolls locked away in their respective devices. The devices and the Spark Dolls fell to Earth where the Ginga Spark was eventually found and housed in the Ginga Shrine as a holy object.Years later, Hikaru Raido found the Ginga Spark and the presence of this object caused the various Spark Dolls hidden around his hometown to being to activate. In response the Villain's lackey Alien Valky began going about giving Dark Dummy Spark to corrupt minded individuals to sow chaos on earth. Ultraman Ginga S The spar dollls appeared again in the second season of Ultraman Ginga. Their appears to be the Alien Chibu known as Exceller. It is also noted that the Victorium Crystal appearantly have a similar energy signature to that of Spark Dolls. List of known Spark Dolls in Ultraman Ginga: These have been confirmed to have been in the Dark Spark War *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ginga *Black King *Thunder Darambia *Kemur Man *King Pandon *Ragon *Doragoris *Ultraman Tiga *Alien Valky *Eleking *Jean-nine *Red King *Barabas *Seagoras *Bemstar *Hanzagiran *King Crab *Alien Icarus *Super Grand King *Dark Zagi *Alien Nackle *Dark Galberos * Zaragas * Antlar * Jashrin * Ultraman * Ultraseven List of some of the known Spark Dolls exclusively in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!: * King Joe * Salamandora * Gavadon A * Gavadon B * Aboras * Banila * Alien Baltan * Jirass * Gabora * Gesura * Pigmon * Magular * Greenmons * Gyango * Woo * Alien Guts * Alien Baltan * Saigo * Kanegon * Sartan * Beacon * Aribunta * Alien Hipporito * Lunatyx * Yapool * Jumbo King * Alien Temperor * Zetton * Geronimon * Alien Metron * Dada * Zoa Muruchi * Zamusha * Miclas * Snowgon * Telesdon * Dorako * Kanegon * Mochiron * Alien Akumania * Alien Miracle * Gomora * Reyonic Burst Gomora * EX Gomora * Mecha Gomora * Yametaranese * Alien Empera * Hoe * Alien Zarab * Gango * Seabozu * Alien Godola * Keronia * Father of Ultra * Zoffy * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman Mebius List of known Spark Dolls in Ultraman Ginga S: The origin of these dolls is unknown. * EX Red King * Eleking * Imperializer * King Joe Custom * Sadora * Gudon * Vakishim * Giant Yapool * Gomora * Fire Golza * Melba * Super C.O.V * Reigubas * Gan Q Trivia *The Spark Dolls are similar to the Ranger Keys of and the Rider Cards in . **They are similar to the in that they hold the powers of the beings they resemble. Only in this case they are the beings they represent. **They are similar to the , specifically in the movie , in which they both were acquired when they defeat an opponent. **Another similarity with the Rider Cards is that they both have their own monster variations ( ) **They are also similar to the Rider Cards of Kamen Rider Diend whom can summon holographic manifestations of riders. *The only known conscious Spark Doll appeared to be Ultraman Taro, however, Ginga spoke in Episode 6, revealing that he too, was still conscious, which was why Hikaru cannot transform at will. Despite speaking in Spark Doll Theater, all of Hikaru's Spark Dolls have had their consciousness sealed (Spark Doll Theater is a comedy show and not canon). *They are the first transformation items to have a major toyline, as they replace the Ultra Monster Series and Ultra Hero Series. Gallery Ultras Spark Doll Ultraman.png|Ultraman Spark Doll Zoffy.png|Zoffy Spark Doll 7.png|Ultraseven Spark Doll Jack.png|Ultraman Jack Spark Doll Ace.png|Ultraman Ace mvZSIEfP6RhJmDRKEH8BOEA.jpg|Father of Ultra Spark Doll Taro.png|Ultraman Taro Spark Doll Leo.png|Ultraman Leo Spark Doll Astra.png|Astra mW30a8shF9cy243PqZakIHQ.jpg|Ultraman King NEOGDS-95dxdgdgxg329.jpg|Ultraman 80 Spark Doll Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Spark Tiga.jpg|Limited Edition Tiga Dark mI2Fmu-ta6ju_L5N69VcQ_g.jpg|Evil Tiga Spark Doll Dyna.png|Ultraman Dyna Spark Doll Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia V2 Spark Doll Agul.png|Ultraman Agul V2 mz7xupPvmJdcQmVp4zIQeQw.jpg|Ultraman Nice $T2eC16R,!zQFIblK-E72BSJr0qrFY!~~60 57.JPG|Ultraman Cosmos 185px-MURTQWM68rj-ObbMPYWlTXw.jpg|Possible Ultraman Justice NEOGDS-95331xc vbxc.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Spark Doll Dark Zagi.png|Dark Zagi NEOGDS-9cfgxxxcfhhchcf332.jpg|Ultraman Max NEOGDS-95333979799799755.jpg|Ultraman Mebius m6YOa1kfm27xgMeCCVpk9yA.jpg|Ultraman Hikari mITe_lCdhyjFsSZz1e3ZgWg.jpg|Ultraman Zero 185px-NEOGDS-28086.jpg|Ultraman Belial 185px-0ae298b4b6f6a4d5f83fd80cd60f1d88.image.500x500.jpg|Unconfirmed Shining Ultraman Zero Spark Doll Ginga.png|Ultraman Ginga $_3.JPG|Limited Editing Ultraman Victory with EX Red King Knuckle Non-Ultras Spark Doll Jean 9.png|Jean-nine Kaiju Gomora_spark_doll.jpg|Gomora Mochrion spark.jpg|Mochiron Msug2CJugEwOsiceRP3ZdSg.jpg|Red King M2 kZ7eb3ssU2BIPE23VXCA.jpg|Salamandora NEOG.jpg|Lagoras Barabas_spark_doll 500000.jpg|Barabas Black_king_spark_doll 5000.jpg|Black King mplURMZHBJrrLI7AgQZixNw.jpg|Golza mtNOdhv3xj_SWTr56000aXKdJwNg.jpg|Zetton mDRf6GFyR 3OU4uWg.jpg|Eleking King_crab_spark_doll 9999.jpg|King Crab mWBMQicywHittxw3uzrJblg.jpg|Muruchi 41FloKIdGkL.jpg|Doragoris Spark_Doll_C.O.V.png|Super C.O.V seagoras Spark doll.jpg|Seagorath m_fUqPDnSW4ZdUqSGAg3NJQ.jpg|Snowgon gavadon spark doll.jpg|Gavadon B mw76qYflc5UGvbYmGdEqHrQ.jpg|Hanzagiran Zaragas spark doll.jpg|Zaragas Neo thunder darambia spark doll.jpg|Thunder Darambia mpDUwKPmcLmzNgngvKD21Mg.jpg|Astromons mp-HuRrTgV1pFinUHfNxyCg.jpg|Silvergon Dark galberos spark doll.jpg|Dark Galberos Hyper zetton spark doll.jpg|Hyper Zetton Fire golza spark doll.jpg|Fire Golza Gan q spark doll.jpg|Gan Q Vakishim spark doll.jpg|Vakishim Bemstar spark doll.jpg|Bemstar Ragon spark doll.jpg|Ragon King pandon spark doll.jpg|Pandon King joe spark doll.jpg|King Joe MKmc0bFxe9E0Y-R6Dl-mgTg.jpg|Possible EX Red King Spark Doll m0jPkEM9StaiWuWuA2hUpgg.jpg|Telesdon m3h5bhbueE7jOUVoeCBY2Cg.jpg|Dorako mj-ASpkJYco8_9SCRa9c0fw.jpg|Miclas mKe7jWgBdli2D3UU2en44fQ-1.jpg|Kanegon m9k7BTeBIWEWC-hVLFTRvQg.jpg|DX Super Grand King Zgou.jpg|DX Demon Zogu Twin Doll.png|Twin Tail Gudon Doll.png|Gudon Velokron Doll.png|Velokron Ex Red Doll.png|Ex Red King Godzilla spark doll.png Godzilla Gamera spark doll.png GAMERA Aliens Alien Baltan Spark.jpg|Alien Baltan Alien Godola Spark.jpg|Alien Godola Kemur Man.jpg|Kemur Man Alien Magma Spark.jpg|Alien Magma Alien Icarus Spark.jpg|Alien Icarus Alien Guts Spark Doll.jpg|Alien Guts Giant Yapool Spark Doll.jpg|Yapool Alien Empera.jpg|Alien Empera Alien Nackle Spark.jpg|Alien Nackle jashrin spark doll.jpg|Jasyuline mld3rmVp6MVgmrGUDE3g0iw.jpg|Zamusha m15GY6T1mpJhNI7sXhGtppg.jpg|Roberuga mZxUkyjXQnINhDq0hz7POLw.jpg|Alien Valky m1nVJaHKxFefDXQHDlNUUIw-1.jpg|Alien Akumania mAbYRCYN3dbFDSHxbEd2YBg.jpg|Alien Baltan Bekisharu mv7JQb0SbF1q_p7M8q9Aetg.jpg|Alien Miracle 185px-A4906d529708ee09f77c717366164c51.image.280x280.jpg|Waroga mSjZSRH8M_7MpIb-t4nVFwQ.jpg|Dark Lugiel Others DOLL 1.jpg|Spark Dolls DOLL 2.jpg|Ultra Dolls DOLL 3.jpg|Ultra Dolls DOLL 4.jpg|Ginga and Jean-Nine Doll DOLL 5.jpg|Kaiju Dolls DOLL 6.jpg|Kaiju Dolls DOLL 7.jpg|Kaiju Dolls DOLL.jpg|Spark Dolls Spark-Dolls.jpg|All Spark Dolls Spark_Dolls_Ginga_Spark.jpg Spark_Ginga_Taro_Ultra.jpg Spark-Dolls 7.jpg more spark dolls.jpg tyrant pack.jpg|Tyrant kit All Spark Dolls toys from July until now.jpeg spark doll 3.jpg Category:Items Category:Transformation Item Category:Toyline Category:Bandai Category:Item